


Cruise

by poisontaster



Series: AKB Outtakes [1]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Every night, Lord Cruise gives Jensen a bath.</em> Takes place in 1985; Jensen is 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read AKB at all, you'll know how horrible Lord Cruise was to Jensen. He took a very young child and both brainwashed him and sexualized him. AKB, in general, is not a "yay, slavery!" story; I feel like this part is even less so. It's dark and it's messed up and while it's _supposed to be_ , I'd feel remiss if I didn't warn you.

Every night, Lord Cruise gives Jensen a bath. 

He does this himself, with his own hands and even at seven, Jensen understands what a privilege this is, to be tended by his master. The baths are the best part of his day, warm and silky with the bubble bath that Lord Cruise adds to the water. Lord Cruise talks to him while he washes Jensen, talking about his day and his business, telling Jensen the different things that he needs to know and remember, asking Jensen about his lessons, praising him when he remembers correctly. He doesn't do this with any of his other slaves, not even Mimi. Only Jensen.

After the bath, Lord Cruise will hoist him out of the tub—not even caring if he gets wet—and then dries him carefully and tenderly with one of the fluffy towels that are kept just for this purpose, a darker cream than the towels Lord Cruise uses for his own body. 

Once Jensen is scrubbed dry, the last thing they do before bed is to prepare Jensen. Jensen is under no illusions as to what purpose he's for in Lord Cruise's household. Lord Cruise himself is very forthcoming about what he expects from Jensen, when he's ready. His tutors are similarly explicit and he's had to watch Lord Cruise with Mimi any number of times. He's seen Lord Cruise's penis, both soft and hard, and sometimes, the thought of it going inside him seems impossible and scary. Other times, Jensen thinks he can't wait, ready to be Lord Cruise's in all ways and not just in name.

There is a tiled lip on the tub. It's small--too small for an adult--but it's just about the right size for Jensen to kneel on, his fingers curling over the tile-and-fiberglass lip of the tub. He waits for Lord Cruise to get the bottle of lubricant, kneeling, head down, holding on. It always seems to take a long time, even though he knows it's not long at all. 

The first gasp-crack of the bottle's lid always makes him shiver, he doesn't know why. His stomach feels taut, his ass clenches in anticipation and then lets go at the first slick touch along his crack. It always hurts a little at first. Lord Cruise's fingers are a man's fingers and not small, while Jensen is not a big boy. Not yet. Over time, he's learned to swallow down the noises of that first hurtful invasion. Lord Cruise is always patient with him, always careful. It would be rude and wrong for him to show displeasure at anything Lord Cruise wants to do to him, let alone something intended so kindly. 

Lord Cruise doesn't have to do this himself. He could assign Jensen's tutors to do it, or make Jensen do it himself. But instead, he takes time out of each and every day to be with Jensen, to get him ready for the tasks that will be his. It's an honor and a privilege and Jensen reminds himself of that a lot as Lord Cruise moves his finger in and out of Jensen slowly and steadily, stretching him open for the day that Jensen will be able to take his cock. 

Lord Cruise tells Jensen how beautiful he is. How responsive. How well he's coming along and soon—soon!—Lord Cruise will take him and then he'll really belong to Lord Cruise. He'll be a real body-slave, valuable and pretty and loved. Sometimes he kisses Jensen—on his temple, on his cheek, on his mouth. Afterwards, when Lord Cruise hugs Jensen close and tells him what a good boy he's been, Jensen can feel how aroused Lord Cruise is, tight-coiled and hard-cocked. 

Sometimes, when Lord Cruise puts Jensen to bed, he'll crawl in with Jensen, both of them naked, and he'll let Jensen suck him or jerk him or maybe Lord Cruise will just rub himself between Jensen's legs until he comes. And afterwards, he'll curl around Jensen and tell him how he can't wait until Jensen's old enough for more. To go all the way. To be fucked by a man that loves him. 

Jensen likes those nights best of all, falling asleep with Lord Cruise's arms around him and knowing nothing can hurt him as long as Lord Cruise watches over him.


End file.
